


образуется

by semilese



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilese/pseuds/semilese
Summary: Замок непривычно тих, и тишина давит на уставшее сознание, вызывая желание спрятаться от целого мира и забыться хотя бы на пару мгновений, но это невозможно ровно в той же степени, в какой невозможно перестать быть Ши-Ра, ежесекундно ответственной за спасение миллионов жизней.





	образуется

Адора бредёт к своей комнате на автопилоте, обессиленная, опустошённая и не питающая никаких надежд на какой-либо сон этой ночью — точнее, в те часы, если не минуты, которые от неё остались. Замок непривычно тих, и тишина давит на уставшее сознание, вызывая желание спрятаться от целого мира и забыться хотя бы на пару мгновений, но это невозможно ровно в той же степени, в какой невозможно перестать быть Ши-Ра, ежесекундно ответственной за спасение миллионов жизней.

А хотелось бы. Бросить всё, вернуться на Багровую Скалу, к аутсайдеркам и отбросам общества, спокойно жить, не вспоминая об окончательно свихнувшейся Катре, ужасах ломающейся реальности, жертве королевы Анджелы и слезах Глиммер. Вот только тогда придётся бросить подруг и Восстание, предать искренне верящих в неё людей, проиграть собственному страху, не единожды одолевающему её с момента становления героиней.

Такие моменты отчаянной слабости надо просто переждать. Раньше она неплохо справлялась.

Сейчас выходит откровенно паршиво.

Родная дверь почему-то приоткрыта и пропускает в тёмный коридор полоску света; Адора автоматически достаёт меч и медленно заходит внутрь, держа его перед собой и готовясь отражать любую атаку.

Вместо кого-то опасного на полу, прислонившись к стене, сидит Хантара, задрав голову и прикрыв глаза. Её поза источает уверенное спокойствие, словно всем не о чем переживать и никакого конца света не было вовсе, и почему-то это нервирует и восхищает в равной степени.

Что она тут делает — вопрос.

Из-за звука слегка хлопнувшей двери она едва заметно дёргается и, видимо, просыпается.

— Тебя долго не было, Блонди, я успела задремать, — смотрит прямо и слегка усмехается, заметив меч в опущенной руке.

— Мы с Боу решили не оставлять Глиммер одну после случившегося, — Адора начинает отчитываться прежде, чем осознает это. — Они недавно заснули, а я… как видишь, пошла к себе. Не ожидала встретить тебя, — она устало вздыхает и пересекает разделяющее их пространство, чтобы усесться рядом с воительницей.

Хантара ничего не произносит и, кажется, даже не скашивает взгляд в её сторону. Адора, однако, на сто процентов уверена, что она понимает — не может не.

Между солдатками Орды куда больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Между бывшими — тем более.

В словах нет смысла, когда очевидное лежит на поверхности.

Адора придвигается ближе, касаясь своим плечом чужого, и слышит лёгкий смешок. Пол холодный и отдаётся неприятными ощущениями в теле, но вставать, перебираться на кровать и прогонять гостью, пришедшую молчаливо поддержать и подбодрить, она не собирается. В конце концов, она нуждается в чьём-то присутствии, пусть и сбежала от провалившихся в беспокойный сон друзей. Пусть и сбежала от отражения Анджелы в лице лучшей подруги.

Глиммер её вовсе не винит, нет, напротив.

Принцесса тянулась к физическому теплу весь вечер, смахивала то и дело появлявшиеся слёзы и старалась вести себя разумно; рассуждала вслух о том, как ей придётся на посту королевы и сколько им предстоит сделать. Сорвалась, когда Боу уже вырубился: заплакала навзрыд в неловких объятиях, напрасно пытаясь сдерживаться; успокоилась с трудом, практически сразу заснула. Адора бережно укутала её одеялом, прежде чем покинуть покои, не в силах находиться там ещё хоть секундой дольше.

Всё случившееся — вина Катры. Сказать проще, чем по-настоящему осознать и принять.

Ши-Ра — Адора — была готова пожертвовать собой, она не просила о помощи. Её и не спрашивали.

Возможно, её час исполнить своё предназначение ещё не настал. Может ли существовать что-то хуже разрушения планеты? Под угрозой окажется вся вселенная? А если кто-то другой опять возьмёт на себя удар?

Она наихудшая Ши-Ра. Первые разочаровались бы, если бы узнали.

Хантара неожиданно берёт её за руку, заставляя вынырнуть из топи вины, сожалений и ненависти. Прикосновение отрезвляет.

— Эй, Адора, — она немного поворачивается, чтобы второй рукой, потянувшись, прикоснуться к щеке девушки и стереть откуда-то появившуюся влагу. — Бояться и сомневаться — абсолютно нормально. Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь. Ты смелая, умная и вдохновляющая. Любая война требует жертв, и нельзя предотвратить их всех, помнишь? Кому, как не воспитаннице Орды это знать?

Голос Хантары по-прежнему твёрд, и говорит она напористо, не давая ни шанса на опровержение своих слов. Во взгляде ни смешинки; женщина впервые за короткий срок их знакомства выглядит настолько серьёзной. Руки, огрубевшие и повидавшие множество битв, дотрагиваются осторожно, но держат крепко.

Хантара надёжная, на неё можно опереться. Хочется ей соответствовать и не подводить её. Хотя бы попытаться.

Адора догадывается, почему так реагирует на Хантару — не глупая. Но с этим открытием можно и нужно повременить. Слишком рано, слишком нестабильная ситуация.

Да и не об этом сейчас разговор. Всему свой черёд.

Комочек силы рождается в глубокой чёрной дыре, заполняющей её сердце, и неуверенно начинает рост.

— Ты права. — Адора слабо улыбается и видит ставшую привычной полу-ухмылку в ответ. — Спасибо.

— Не за что благодарить. Тебя ждёт долгая борьба.

Хантара отстраняется и встаёт с насиженного места.

— Обращайся, если что. Я пойду в выделенную мне комнату, тебе будет полезно освежить голову в одиночестве.

Она уходит, не оборачиваясь, и Адора не сразу додумывается лечь в кровать и укрыться, а не мёрзнуть. Без Хантары в комнате словно становится на несколько градусов холоднее, а отошедшие на второй план мысли роем нападают повторно, окутывая с ног до головы.

Оставаться наедине с самой собой страшно, но ещё страшнее представлять последствия проигрыша навязчивым образам.

Она — Ши-Ра.

Она сегодня, не без помощи королевы, спасла Этерию.

Она не виновата в чём бы то ни было.

Она молодец.

Она справится.

У неё есть близкие, которые не позволят ей оступиться. А она не позволит оступиться им.

Всё образуется.

И она будет повторять себе эти слова до тех пор, пока не поверит всей душой в их правдивость.

Потому что они — правда.

Когда за окном начинает светать, она возвращается к Глиммер и Боу, ложится между ними и, чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности, наконец засыпает.


End file.
